


The Cotton Prison or how Sam Winchester came to believe his brother and Angel were more than a little kinky.

by Reene_Lou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, Wing!Fluff Dean!Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reene_Lou/pseuds/Reene_Lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodstains a simmering hatred of Glee and a boil wash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cotton Prison or how Sam Winchester came to believe his brother and Angel were more than a little kinky.

“Dean!! HELP ME!!!” Castiel’s voice comes echoing from the bathroom and Dean has a spilt second to decide if he really wants to know what and angel does in the bathroom before barreling in and surveying the scene.

He immediately wishes he hadn’t

“Jesus Cas! Man what the hell are you doing?”

Castiel stood half naked in the bathroom one arm and his head threaded through a t-shirt.

“I’m stuck Dean” He whines his trapped arm flailing like a small child pretending to be an elephant.

“Pffft! Hahahaha!!” Dean’s laughing before he can help himself gasping for air and giggling like a school girl. “How?”  He stops laughing to look at the shirt. “Why are you trying to put on my Journey t-shirt?”

“My shirt is in the sink soaking and I believed male nudity would make you and Sam uncomfortable” Castiel spoke with a look of utmost sincerity on his face.

“Riight so you decided to grab the smallest shirt I own? I haven’t even worn that since those brats decided to ruin a perfectly awesome anthem and one of my favorite shirts along with it, hasn’t fitted me in ages let alone your scrawny ass”  
  
Dean tries to ignore the way Cas’s chest puffs up in indignation, “Dean please just help me, you’re comments are doing very little to stop the blood supply being cut off to my arm.”

“Fine” Dean sniggers walking over to stand behind him “Just stop wriggling”

“I’m trying but I feel like I’m being suffocated and my wings’ are all smooshed” he practically whines.

Dean crooks an eyebrow at Cas in the mirror “Smooshed? Where’d you get that one from?”

“I believe I heard it on your television set, that Doctor Sexy you’re fond of”

“Dr Sexy would never say that!” Dean squeaks in outrage “Besides I don’t watch soap operas!”

“Dean there is no need to lie Doctor Sexy is your favorite with Dukes of Hazard and Knight Rider coming a close second and third”

Dean opens his mouth to protest but ends up gawping like a goldfish at Cas in the mirror, speechless instead he grabs for the bottom of the shirt intending to pull it up and free Cas from his cotton prison.

“Hehehehe, no” Cas gasps wriggling away from his touch “No, Dean you’re”

Whump!

Dean finds himself splayed out on the bathroom floor a good foot away from Cas “Jesus! What the hell Cas?” He rubs his elbow franticly against the pain radiating up his arm.

“You” Cas stutters “It felt weird” a blush colouring his cheeks.

“No shit Sherlock” Dean grumbles “You ticklish?” he asks as though being donkey kicked buy an errant wing wasn’t proof enough.

“I, I’m not sure” Cas states a look of puzzlement crossing his face.

“I think we can tick that off as a yes” Dean says sarcastically walking towards him “Just try to control yourself man, I don’t feel like taking another free flight across the bathroom.”

He takes a hold of the T-shirt once more intending to yank it off in one swift movement and gets socked in the face simultaneously falling and pulling. He ends up sprawled on the floor with Castiel’s back against his chest and wing swatting against his shoulder.

“Sonofabitch!  Cas if you don’t stop hitting me I swear I’m gonna take that wing and shove it up your ass!”

“Dean I am sorry, it is a reflex” Castiel babbles fighting to control his instincts “I will try to relax but”

“Yeah, yeah I get it you’re stressed” Dean splutters against the sensation of a mouth full of wings which didn’t even exist outside of Heaven.

Five minutes and what Dean suspected would be a nice black eye later he sat straddling Castiel’s chest one hand pinning his free arm and with it his wing down the other holding a fist full of his T-Shirt he leans down and using his teeth he literally tears the cloth from Cas’s body, with a wet ripping noise he pulls and Castiel’s chest jerks from the floor and with it the rest of the T-Shirt.

“Ugffff” Castiel moans as his back slaps against the tiles “Dean! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much better that feels!” his trapped arm now moving freely he rubs his neck red compression marks marring the skin.

“Yeah, yeah save it! Just remember me next time… Eh?” Dean mumbles blushing as he realises he’s still straddling a half-naked angel of the lord only now he seems so have slipped down as Castiel sat up and is now basically sitting on his lap.

“I would do anything you would ask of me Dean” Castiel swears looking up at him, his blue eyes full of conviction.

 

* * *

 Sam stood in the motel room hardly daring to believe what he was hearing…

Dean and Cas were in the bathroom, weird yes but not entirely without precedent Castiel had little sense of privacy and would pop in anywhere and anytime.

Only when Sam had left Cas had already been there so that meant they had to have gone in there together.

 But the noises… Dear God the noises!

Castiel moaning and the mention of the word “Sexy” a heavy thumping noise and Dean yelling “Jesus” and something about shoving and asses!

Sam didn’t really need to hear this, no scratch that he didn’t need to be anywhere within a five mile radius of whatever kinky sex game the two of them were playing.

He shuddered and turned round leaving praying for some kind of divine amnesia to cleanse him of the past few minutes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt for Emily over at http://inthelandofgallifrey.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hasn't been beta'd, I take responsibility for all errors and crappyness.


End file.
